Carmen
Carmen, A.K.A. Experiment 123, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to make people dance until they drop, after her namesake Carmen Miranda. Her one true place is at dance contests on the island. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Background Personality Carmen is sort of the "laboratory bimbo," so to speak. She was never the smartest of the experiments. She was one of the earlier females, and she was pretty much created to dance for others, so she's pretty simple-minded. Despite being a flirt, she has a little more of a temper than 624. She's kind of an airheaded combination of Angel and Bonnie. She can't resist any music, though her hypnotic dancing leads others to dance along with her. She just wants to be taken more seriously than a dancing toy. Physical appearance Carmen is a pink, blue-eyed, four-armed, Angel (624)-like experiment with a red nose and dark purple-tipped ears, with a crest resembling a headdress of fruits and holding a maraca in each of her four hands. Carmen has dark pink fur with splashes of light pink fur on her limbs. Her belly is also light pink. She is somewhat curvier than Angel, but her legs are the shortest of any other experiment with a similar build. She keeps all four of her long arms exposed at all times. Her eyes and tongue are a robin's-egg blue. Two short antennae extend just beneath her ears. Her most outstanding feature is the fruit salad she wears on her head. Bananas, grapes, oranges, cherries, pineapples, you name it, she's got it. She carries four festive maracas around as well, at all times. She stands 2 feet 10 inches tall. Special Abilities Carmen makes people dance until they drop by firing pink balls of energy out of her maracas. She can also cancel the effect by clapping the maracas together. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 123 was the 123rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel 's funding. She was designed to make people dance until they drop. 123 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At some point, 123 was presumably activated, captured, and named Carmen. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Carmen, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Carmen participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as in one scene, Carmen was seen strangling a Leroy. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime'' Carmen made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where she made Hämsterviel and his forces dance uncontrollably. It is shown that she does this by firing pink balls of energy out of her maracas. Gallery ScreenCapture 28.01.13 16-12-49.jpg|Carmen's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png screenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h12m22s125.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Carmen.png|Carmen in Stitch! anime screenCapture 19.02.13 23-23-50.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-20-51.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-23-08.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-24-54.jpg Unknownpink.jpg Trivia *Her name is a reference to Carmen Miranda, a world-famous Brazilian singer and dancer of the early 20th century well known for wearing a headdress of tropical fruits and her use of maracas. *Carmen's pod color is red. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Dancers Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters